


Stay with me

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting:Mid-Season 3 & 3x12; When Ian tells Mickey he is leaving for the army, Mickey breaks down and does everything he can think of to get him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Mickey was sleeping over at the Gallagher house. He lay with Ian in his small-ass fucking bed, but there was something kind of nice to be wrapped in those strong freckled arms. 

Ian had to promise the thug repeatedly that his family was not here. Fiona was out with Jasmine doing God knows what. Lip was with Mandy at the Milkoviches, Debbie and Carl were on some school sleepaway trip, and Liam was at Sheila’s. He had told him over and over until Mickey finally agreed to come over. 

This was the first time they had spent a whole night together and Ian loved it. Mickey stirred awake and began getting out of the bed. He was quiet, trying to figure out all the emotions flowing through him. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Ian asked, and he grabbed Mickeys arm pulling him back to bed laughing.“Stay with me,” Ian sang, doing a bad tone deaf interpretation of the Sam Smith song. “Cause you’re all I need.”

Mickey laughed pushing him off, “Fuck off!” 

Ian grinned and Mickey smiled back but looked away, his emotions still flowing through him like a tsunami. He looked at Ian wanting to stroke his cheek, kiss his smiling face, but he held himself back. They were fuck buddies..that’s it…no more, he decided. But he wasn’t sure even he believed that anymore as he pulled on all his clothes and left Ian’s house.

A few weeks later Mickey was a married man, and Ian stood in his bedroom giving him the news. “I’m leaving town”

"There a queer rights rally somewhere?" Mickey said jokingly, he smiled, but he could feel his heart was racing.

"Army." Ian replied nonchalantly.

"Ah! Right." Mickey said smiling, he looked over at Ian and saw that his expression didn’t change, "You gotta be 18.”

"Yeah, I figured a way around that."

"You serious? You’re signing up?” Mickey could feel his heart pounding could practically feel it in his head. 

"Tomorrow morning."

“That’s a dumb ass fucking move! how long?” Mickey asked. He could not believe Ian was leaving him, he stared at him shocked. 

“Four years minimum.” Somehow, as Mickey stared at Ian, he could not imagine being without Ian for that long. He already felt lost without him.

The tears were building in Mickey’s eyes, “What are you hoping, I tell you not to go? I’m gonna chase after you like some bitch?”

"Didn’t come here for you." And that was it, the only thing Ian could have said that finally broke Mickey’s heart. It snapped it in two, and Mickey could feel himself begin to deteriorate.

“Don’t.”

Ian turned back to him. Mickey knew he had to do something. ..anything. He could not have Ian get himself killed in the army. Suddenly the Sam Smith song began playing in his head, and remembered that beautiful morning, which seemed like eons ago. He remembered all the emotions that had run through him, and the despair that was running through him now. He suddenly recognized it as what only could be defined as love. Fuck. 

Ever since that first morning at the Gallagher house, Mickey couldn’t go a day without listening to that goddamn song. Especially after Terry beat the shit out of them, Mickey listened to it multiple times in a day. The song always reminded him of Ian. Even though it was the cheesiest ass song in this whole fucking world, there would always be a part of him that loved it, because he loved Ian.

As he turned to leave, Mickey whispered the lyrics so softly Ian could barely hear him, "Why am I so emotional? No, it’s not a good look, gain some self-control And deep down I know this never works. But you can lay with me so it doesn’t hurt.” Ian turned to Mickey the shock was written clearly on his face. Mickey sang beautifully, his voice clear, crisp and wonderful. 

"Oh, won’t you stay with me?" Mickey’s voice began to break as he sang the chorus, whispering it so quietly that Ian stepped closer to hear him. "Cause you’re all I need. This ain’t love, it’s clear to see. But darling, stay with me." 

“Please,” Mickey said softly, all his despair, and love collapsing in on him, as he collapsed to his knees in front of Ian, “Don’t leave. Stay with me.” Ian knelt down beside Mickey and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Mandy walked by holding the nitrous and just looked, in, “Well, it’s about goddamn time!”


End file.
